Sunflower
by Racquel52
Summary: An oneshoot of SasuNaru kau adalah bunga matahari bagiku. Dari dulu, hingga selamanya


"Oh.. Oh! Lihat itu Sasuke! Ada bunga matahari!"

"Oi, oi.. Jangan lari sembarangan dobe.."

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. Dengan seenaknya menyebrangi jalan raya tanpa memperhatikan kanan kiri, membuat jantung Sasuke hampir melompat takut. Sasu tuh gabisa diginiin, dasar Naru :(

_Untung_ _sayang_, _kalo_ _enggak_ _sudah_ _kucium_ _dari_ _tadi_. Dumel Sasuke dalam hati sembari menyusul sahabatnya yang tengah mengelus mahkota bunga dengan pipinya. Seperti garukan kucing kecil, hati Sasuke gatal melihatnya.

_Sabar sas, sebentar lagi dihantamnya.. Sabarrrr_

Sasuke menarik nafas lalu hembuskan, wajahnya kembali poker bak papan setrikaan.

"Aku selalu bertanya, kenapa kau suka bunga matahari, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyender dipagar setelah sebelumnya menyapa singkat pada nenek Chiyo selaku pemilik bunga yang terkekeh melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto merenung sebentar lalu senyum kecil tersungging. Duh, getar-getir hati Sasu, imut sekali senyumnya.

"Mereka seperti matahari asli, menghangatkan. Mahkotanya yang besar dan lembut, batangnya berdiri tegak menantang matahari itu sendiri, daunnya yang lebar tampak seolah ia menyambut siapapun dengan senyum. Tidak peduli rintangan apapun, ia akan tumbuh, menantang dunia dengan kecemerlangannya. Aku suka.." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum manis diakhir kalimatnya pada Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi, kali ini Sasuke harus menopang dahi dan menghadap pagar dengan aura suram. Hampir saja dia khilaf.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi tak biasa sang sahabat otomatis panik, "He-hey teme.. Kau kenapa? Sakit? Panas? Duh, ayo kita cari minum dulu.. Dimana apotik dekat sini ya.."

_Sigh_..

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo dobe.. Kita pulang." Jawab Sasuke setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Ini untukmu, Naru-chan.." Sebuah suara datar familiar dan tiga tangkai bunga matahari tersodor didepan Naruto.

Mendongak, Naruto melihat Gaara berdiri dibalik pagar sambil menyodorkan bunga padanya. Dibalik tubuhnya Kankurou, nenek Chiyo dan Temari melambai ringan.

"Dariku dan nee-san dan nii-san." Lanjut Gaara datar saat melihat Naruto hanya menatapnya bodoh.

"Pfftt.. Kosakatamu harus diperbaiki lagi, Gaa-chan. Arigatou ne~" Ucap Naruto riang sambil mengambil bunga dari tangan Gaara. Ia mencium bunga dengan gembira.

Diam-diam, Sasuke mengangguk terima kasih yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh keluarga Sabaku itu. Ia lalu menatap fokus pada Naruto, memegang tangannya yang bebas dan segera melangkah pergi.

"Eh? Ah, sekali lagi sankyuu~ Sampai ketemu besok Gaa-chan!!" Teriak Naruto pada keluarga Sabaku terutama Gaara yang tersenyum kecil.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto nyengir dan mengecup kelopak bunga, sepenuhnya tidak sadar dengan tautan tangan mereka.

Sasuke melirik kecil, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis.

Kring kring...

"Oiiii, Naruuuu!!"

Hng?

Mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang, melihat ShikaKiba yang berboncengan diatas sepeda. Mereka pun menghentikan langkah, menunggu kedatangan sepeda.

Ckiitt..

"Naru, ini untukmu.." Naruto mengerjab takjub, dua bunga matahari besar tersodor didepannya.

"Darimana kalian dapat ini? Arigatou ne~" Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil bunga, otomatis melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Sasuke menatap kosong kearah tangannya, menatap penuh keluhan pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang ditatap hanya mampu mengedutkan bibir dan mendumel dalam hati.

_Bocah ini, sudah dibantu malah ngajak berantem._

"Kami habis dari taman, seseorang membagikan bunga matahari pada setiap orang yang mengunjungi taman. Tapi aku lebih suka dahlia, jadi untukmu saja hehe."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku harus kesana kalau begitu."

"E-ehh.. Jangan. Kami orang terakhir yang diberikan bunga, jadi sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Yah~ Sayang sekali..."

"Begitulah.. Bukankah aku sahabat yang baik, aku memikirkanmu saat menerima bunga ini."

"Kiba.. Aku sangat menyayangimu!!"

"..."

Sementara kedua sahabat itu mengobrol, para seme yang terdiri dari ayam dan rusa itu auto tidak dianggap. Membuat mereka dongkol setengah hidup. Untung sayang.

**Setengah jam kemudian.**

"Hai rubah, puppy.. Kenapa kalian menghalangi jalan?"

Naruto dan Kiba menoleh bersamaan, terlihat Kakashi dengan pakaian kasual sambil membawa bunga matahari dengan pita kuning dibahunya.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei/Kaka-nii.."

"Wah, bunga matahari.." Seru Naruto. Dalam pandangannya hanya terlihat bunga matahari dan sosok Kakashi dalam bentuk mozaik.

"Oh? Nih, ambil saja." Kakashi memasukkan bunga kedalam pelukan Naruto.

"Dari mana Kaka-nii dapat ini?" Tanya Naruto senang. Bunga matahari dipelukannya bertambah banyak!

"Itu hadiah dari ibu-ibu hamil dipinggir jalan yang baru saja kutolong." Balas Kakashi acuh dan mengangkat bahu.

_Sweatdrop_.

Kiba dan Naruto saling pandang kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan. Seharusnya mereka tidak bertanya.

"Daripada mempermasalahkan itu.. Mataku yang salah lihat atau memang ada dua patung yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru diatas sepeda itu?" Tunjuk Kakashi datar kearah belakang NaruKiba.

Patung?

Naruto dan Kiba berbalik, kemudian tertawa gugup. Sasuke dan Shikamaru duduk diatas sepeda dengan Sasuke menyender dibagian dudukan penumpang. Masing-masing dari mereka menggigit rumput dengan aura suram mengelilingi tubuh mereka.

Kalau ada efek animasi, akan ada hujan dan guntur diatas kepala mereka.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu, Iruka menungguku. Jaa ne." Ucap Kakashi cuek, ia pun berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan mereka.

"Uh, Sasuke.. Maafkan aku ne~ Aku lupa, sungguh.. Gomen.." Kata Naruto gugup.

"Benar benar. Maafkan aku Shika.. Ayo kita pulang?" Lanjut Kiba canggung.

Kiba dan Naruto membesarkan mata mereka, menciptakan efek berkaca-kaca, ditambah tampang melas yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

Kucing menggaruk dan menembak panah hati. Tembakan langsung sodara-sodara. Goall!! Para seme harus menguatkan iman agar tidak mimisan.

Dengan enggan, Sasuke dan Shikamaru menerima permintaan maaf mereka. Belum sempat Naruto dan Kiba mengucap salam perpisahan, mereka dudah ditarik seme masing-masing untuk menjauh. Jangan lagi bicara bersama, bisa-bisa sejam kemudian mereka akan berpisah.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Naruto takut-takut menarik ujung seragam Sasuke.

"Ano, suke.. Kau masih marah?" Cicit Naruto takut.

Tapi pendengaran bungsu Uchiha itu seakurat hitungan kode html. Jadi ia bisa dengan mudah mendengar cicitan Naruto.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"

"Uh, kau hanya diam daritadi..."

Sasuke berhenti, menatap Naruto intens. Naruto meneguk ludah gugup, "A-apa?!"

_Smirk_.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang harus selalu mengoceh dobe.." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto. Menariknya lembut untuk melangkah bersama. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, wajah Naruto memerah dan ia segera menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tumpukan bunga. Membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan. Lho? Kenapa wajahmu merah, Naruto?"

Naruto mendongak dari tumpukan bunga. Wajahnya masih merah dan panas. Mendengar suara heran Ino membuat Naruto semakin merah.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan.. Cuaca hari ini panas ya.." Balas Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

_Sial! Naruto no baka!_ Batin Naruto mencak-mencak.

Ino memandang bingung kearah Naruto, melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan reaksi Naruto, Ino hanya menggeleng tak berdaya. Tak lama, Sakura datang dari arah toko dan melihat SasuNaru. Ia bertanya pada Ino apa yang terjadi yang dibalas putaran mata. Ino mengambil buket bunga matahari mini dari tumpukan buket. Lalu memasukkannya kedalam pelukan Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto segera mendongak hanya untuk melihat Ino yang berkacak pinggang dan nyengir kearahnya dan Sakura yang tersenyum kecil disebelahnya.

"Ini dariku, Naru-chan." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah tangkai bunga matahari sedang pada Naruto.

"Heee?? Untukku?" Tanya Naruto kaget. Ino dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan.

"Uwah! Sankyuu~" Balas Naruto senang. Tanpa diketahui Naruto, Sakura dan Ino memberi tanda fighting pada Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan pemuda emo itu.

"Ayo pulang, semakin sore."

Naruto melihat jam didalam toko, sudah setengah lima. Pantas Naruto sudah merasa gerah.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, sekali lagi sankyu~ Sampai jumpa besok Sakura-chan, Ino-chan.." Naruto melambai riang kepada dua gadis itu, ia kemudian mengoceh kepada Sasuke yang dibalas gumanan kecil.

**Namikaze house,**

**No 69.**

"Hm? Kenapa tumben sekali rumah terlihat sepi?" Guman Naruto kecil.

Sekali lagi, karena kekuatan pendengaran bungsu Uchiha yang mampu mendengar suara ultrasonik, gumana Naruto ikut terdengar olehnya.

"Entahlah. Coba saja kau ketok pintu." Balas Sasuke.

Naruto manggut-manggut dan berjalan kedepan pintu.

Tok tok..

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Kalian dirumah? Kyuu-nii??"

Naruto mengerutkan kening, sudah lima menit ia mengetok dan memencet bel rumah. Tapi tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Sepertinya tidak ada siapapun. Hei, teme..."

Kedip-kedip.

Buket bunga matahari besar terpampang didepan matanya, hampir menabrak hidung saat ia berbalik.

Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke yang menunduk kearahnya. Naruto tertegun, rona merah samar muncul dipipi tak kala melihat tatapan teduh Sasuke padanya.

"Aku memang tidak sehangat matahari, tidak selembut kelopak bunga, dan tidak dapat menyambut siapapun dalam lenganku. Tapi aku bisa menjagamu, memelukmu setiap saat, dan melindungimu setiap waktu. Aku hanya bisa menerimamu dalam lenganku dan menantang seluruh dunia untukmu."

Sasuke berhenti, menatap sayang sahabat manisnya yang selalu bisa melembutkan hatinya.

"Jadi Naruto... Aku menyukaimu, mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Naruto diam. Bibirnya bergetar dengan rona merah tersebar luas diwajah, matanya berkaca-kaca jantungnya berdebar keras. Sasuke menyukainya? Sahabat yang ia sukai juga menyukainya? Mimpi apa Naruto semalam.. Ditembak dengan cara romatis gini!

Naruto menghirup nafas, memberanikan dirinya. Ia menjinjit, mencengkram lengan Sasuke dan mengecup bibir Sasuke pelan.

"Ya.." Lirihnya sebelum menyembunyikan wajah diantara bunga-bunga dilengannya.

Sasuke berkedip, cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto sebelum tersenyum lembut. Melihat kekasihnya yang malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya seperti itu, hati Sasuke seperti disentil cakar kecil. Greget cuy.

Cup.

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto lembut. Berguman terima kasih dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

_Kamu selalu menjadi bunga matahari untukku. Dari dulu, hingga selamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunflower, done.**

**Omake**

"WOY GAKI! BURUAN MASUK! JANGAN AJA LO DIMAKAN AYAM JADI-JADIAN!"

Sasunaru terlonjak kaget, buru-buru melepas pelukan mereka. Terlihat seperti maling ketahuan pemilik. Mereka kemudian terkekeh bersamaan karena terlihat konyol.

Didalam rumah, Kyuubi menggertakkan gigi kesal. Tubuhnya ditahan oleh Itachi, kakinya dipeluk erat oleh Menma, dan tangannya yang membawa tongkat bisbol ditangan oleh Neji.

"Gah! Lepaskan aku sialan! Akan kubunuh ayam jejadian itu!"

"Bagaimana bisa siluman rubah ini keluar, Itachi. Kau yang bertugas mengurungnya kan." Keluh Neji pada sahabatnya itu. Otot tangannya terasa mati rasa akibat menahan kekuatan siluman rubah.

"Sudah kuikat dia ditempat tidur dengan rantai. Mana aku tau kalau dia punya bakat menghancurkan rantai." Balas Itachi sengit.

"Dasar kalian manusia tidak berguna! Menyingkir kalian dari tubuhku!" Raung Kyuubi murka.

Dibawah, Menma bergidik takut. "Kenapa dia semakin terlihat seperti siluman dibanding manusia. Apa katanya tadi, manusia tidak berguna. Lalu dia apa?"

Itachi dan Neji saling pandang, lalu memandang Menma dan menjawab bersamaan, "Tentu saja dia siluman!"

Minato menonton semuanya dengan tenang dan damai, aura disekelilingnya tampak berbunga. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh pada aura merah membara ala siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang dikeluarkan anak sulungnya.

_Akhirnya, Naruto punya __pacar_. Batin Minato senang.

Sedangkan dibelakang Minato, Kushina, Hinata, dan Tenten sibuk bergosip kapan Naruto akan kehilangan keperjakaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

. **Kali ini beneran done**

**HAHAHAHAHA!! NGEBUCIN SELESAI! Baper kalean, baperrr :V**

**Tiba-tiba aja dapet ni ide. Diliat-liat lagi, fluff banget sih.. *guling-guling.**

**Ramaikan oneshoot SASUNARU genre fluffy gini cuy.. ALL HAIL SASUNARU!!**

**/plak**

**Yg buat lg kesurupan karna mikir event paopao. Ku ramaikan event!! /plak /malah promosi.**

**Racquel,**

**Mon, Oct, 7 2019**

**10:07 pm**


End file.
